As cancer research progresses, it is increasingly evident that single drug formulations provide only limited treatment success. Patients would therefore benefit from the development of suitable combination therapies. One of the most important requirements of combination therapy is a simple and efficacious drug delivery system, particularly for poorly water soluble drugs.
Many currently used chemotherapeutics are poorly water soluble, which significantly complicates the process of partnering the chemotherapeutic with a suitable delivery system. Combining two or three drugs in a formulation presents additional challenges in clinical practice because of compatibility and stability issues. Safer and more effective delivery of drug combinations relies on the development of biocompatible delivery systems capable of solubilizing the drug combination without using harsh surfactants or excipients. Furthermore, biocompatible delivery systems capable of releasing drug combinations at predictable and comparable rates would significantly aid their clinical applications. Finally, stable and biocompatible drug formulations that improve bioavailability without causing toxicity are urgently needed in the field of cancer research and therapy.
Accordingly, stable and biocompatible drug delivery systems that improve bioavailability without causing toxicity are needed for improving cancer therapy. Effective drug delivery systems for solubilizing combinations of anticancer agents are also needed. An effective combination drug therapy regimen that targets more than one cancer cell growth mechanistic pathway would also significantly aid cancer research and the development of effective clinical therapies.